At present, the majority of standardized video coding algorithms are based on hybrid video coding. Hybrid video coding methods typically combine several different lossless and lossy compression schemes in order to achieve the desired compression gain. Hybrid video coding is also the basis for ITU-T standards (H.26x standards such as H.261, H.263) as well as ISO/IEC standards (MPEG-X standards such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4). The most recent and advanced video coding standard is currently the standard denoted as H.264/MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC) which is a result of standardization efforts by joint video team (JVT), a joint team of ITU-T and ISO/IEC MPEG groups. This codec is being further developed by Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) under a name High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), aiming, in particular at improvements of efficiency regarding the high-resolution video coding.
A video signal input to an encoder is a sequence of images called frames, each frame being a two-dimensional matrix of pixels. All the above-mentioned standards based on hybrid video coding include subdividing each individual video frame into smaller blocks consisting of a plurality of pixels. The size of the blocks may vary, for instance, in accordance with the content of the image. The way of coding may be typically varied on a per block basis. The largest possible size for such a block, for instance in HEVC, is 64×64 pixels. It is then called the largest coding unit (LCU). In H.264/MPEG-4 AVC, a macroblock (usually denoting a block of 16×16 pixels) was the basic image element, for which the encoding is performed, with a possibility to further divide it in smaller subblocks to which some of the coding/decoding steps were applied.
Typically, the encoding steps of a hybrid video coding include a spatial and/or a temporal prediction. Accordingly, each block to be encoded is first predicted using either the blocks in its spatial neighborhood or blocks from its temporal neighborhood, i.e. from previously encoded video frames. A block of differences between the block to be encoded and its prediction, also called block of prediction residuals, is then calculated. Another encoding step is a transformation of a block of residuals from the spatial (pixel) domain into a frequency domain. The transformation aims at reducing the correlation of the input block. Further encoding step is quantization of the transform coefficients. In this step the actual lossy (irreversible) compression takes place. Usually, the compressed transform coefficient values are further compacted (losslessly compressed) by means of an entropy coding. In addition, side information necessary for reconstruction of the encoded video signal is encoded and provided together with the encoded video signal. This is for example information about the spatial and/or temporal prediction, amount of quantization, etc.